The First Wizarding Family
by miraleeann
Summary: Does anyone else think of Harry, Ginny, and their children as the wizarding equivalent of the Royal Family? This is my take on that. Mention of CP.
1. A ring

"You're sure you're ready for this?"

He looked across the room and directly into her bright brown eyes.

"Me?" He questioned. "I should be asking you the same question."

She shrugged in reply.

It was true, her life was about to change immensely. It would be impossible to deny that. He was the chosen one after all, and since he had defeated Voldemort things had changed. The public saw him as a hero. The media attention that surrounded him made her feel as though she couldn't breathe at times.

Just a week earlier, they had attempted to go out to dinner together but a reporter from the Daily Prophet and a dozen random people had bothered them with so many questions that they had ended up just giving up on the whole idea of a night out.

Harry had apologized profusely as they sat in his kitchen eating dinner with Sirius. She knew it wasn't his fault and she didn't blame him but at times she did wonder when it would all die down or if it ever would.

She tried to picture herself with their children and prayed that their life would be no different than her own had been. Of course her family had hardly had the money that Harry did, but the money wasn't important to her. She would throw it all away if it meant that their future children could go to Diagon Alley without anyone staring at them as if they were putting on a show. She would give every last sickle away if it meant they could attend Hogwarts and never be treated different than their peers. She would dispose of the key to his safe at Gringotts if it meant that they would never receive special treatment or be judged harshly for common mistakes because of who their father was.

Her thoughts went back to their failed attempt at a dinner out together and she tried to picture how much harder the situation would have been had a baby been present. She couldn't imagine an innocent child dealing with the flashing lights and the endless questions.

She made a decision to herself then and there that when and if children did come she would never allow the public's opinion to determine how she raised them. She would not allow them to become spoiled and self -indulgent simply because of the family they were born into.

She was proud of him of course. Perhaps prouder than she had ever felt of anyone in her life. She made sure to tell him not only in her words but in her actions as well, as often as she could. After all, she had lost a brother that evening and she never wanted him to feel as though he was responsible because she never felt as if he was.

And she knew that he didn't take himself seriously. Naturally he was proud of his actions, as he should be, but he never boasted about them or used them as an excuse.

When she had been a very young girl, before she had ever met him, she had been attracted to him because of who he was. When she had first laid eyes on him, she had been attracted to him because of his looks. It wasn't until she had gotten to know him that she had discovered where her real attraction lay. She was attracted to Harry for all the reasons that so many other girls weren't. She loved that he was so humble about who he was and that he always had been, but it was so much more than that. She was attracted to his messy hair, the way he was utterly miserable for the first thirty minutes after he woke up. She was attracted to the way his left eyebrow rose whenever he was annoyed or confused. She was attracted to the way that even at nineteen years old, he still cared about what his godfather thought and would rather die than disappoint the man. She was attracted to the relationship he had with not only Ron but with her entire family and how hard he worked to maintain those relationships. She was attracted to the way his foot always found hers under the table and the way he knew when she needed to be held and when she needed nothing more than to scream and yell and let all her frustrations out. And she was attracted to the way that he never judged her for either of those emotions.

When she thought about all of these things it made all her worries seem so insignificant.

She smiled down at the ring on her left hand as she nodded despite the fact that he was no longer looking at her but concentrating on the Daily Prophet. "With you by my side, I am ready for anything."


	2. A wedding

"I can't breathe."

Hermione looked up, seeing the reflection of the girl's face that was standing in front of her. "Is the dress too tight?"

She shook her head, her long ginger hair flying over her shoulder as she did, just barely missing smacking Hermione in the face.

"If you can talk than you are breathing," Hermione pointed out with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley had just exited the room and when she had the roar from the crowd that had gathered outside had been heard once more.

"This is just insanity," Ginny muttered to herself.

She up into the mirror and watched as Hermione fluffed her veil. "I don't remember it being this crazy when you married my brother."

"Because it wasn't," Hermione swiftly responded.

She was on the floor now, fixing the train.

"Why? You two were just as big of a help as-"

"Neither of us is 'the Chosen One' though are we? Come on now Gin, you had to have known it would be like this." Hermione's voice was sympathetic but a bit dumbfounded as well. "I mean you've been dealing with it for months now. Did you think it would all just disappear?"

Ginny thought about Hermione's words before slowly shaking her head. "No…but it worries me that people care so much about him…about us. It worries me for when we have children and what will happen to them. A part of me just really wishes we could have had some quaint little wedding at the Burrow."

Ginny heard Hermione sigh sadly before she stood up and faced her.

"It isn't any use worrying about the future. Worrying won't change anything nor will it prevent anything from happening." Hermione paused for a moment before smiling softly. "You love Harry. You've loved him since you were eleven. That'll be enough…it'll be enough to help block all of it out and make a beautiful life together despite who wants to hound Harry for an autograph or what they want to write about you in Witch Weekly. Life is never easy Gin, but it'll be so worth it."

Ginny smiled warmly. She knew that Hermione was right, just as she always was.

The doors to the small room that they were in flew open once more. The screams of the people below on the street were deafening until Molly shut the door behind her.

"Oh you look breathtaking," Molly smiled proudly at her only daughter. "Ready to do this then? We're supposed to be across the street at the chapel in a few minutes."

Ginny nodded, a large smile spreading across her face. Hermione had been right, she loved Harry and in the end that was all that would ever matter.


	3. A baby

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting at his round wooden kitchen table enjoying a glass of firewhisky. It wasn't often that he drank alone, or drank at all for that matter, but something in him had wanted a glass this evening.

When he heard the floo roar to life in the next room, his first thought was that it would be Remus and so he made no effort to get up and greet his friend, instead choosing to stay put and allow the man to find him.

To say that he was shocked when the red headed girl walked into his kitchen would be an understatement. The feeling of astonishment took over his body, followed quickly by worry when he noticed how upset she appeared to be.

"Ginny?" Her name came out of his mouth like a question, as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

She nodded in reply before pulling out on of the kitchen chairs and seating herself at the table across from him.

"Is Harry-"

"He's fine," Ginny cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Your parents, your brothers, Hermi-"

"All fine."

"I have to admit that as much as I enjoy your company, I am a bit shocked that you decided to pop in at this hour of the night."

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius stared at the young girl before him for a full minute before picking up his glass of firewhisky and downing the remaining contents.

"Does Harry-"

"He doesn't know yet," Ginny cut him off. Her eyes were full of worry now as her right hand found its way to her long red hair. Sirius watched as she quickly selected a strand and began twirling it around her fingers.

"And you are telling me first because?"

She and Harry had only been married for a little over a month and though Sirius was thrilled to hear that they were expecting, he couldn't help but wonder why he was finding out before his godson.

"I guess you're sort of like a practice run," Ginny admitted in a low voice.

"Gin I really think that-"

"We've never even talked about it," Ginny interrupted him once more. Her face was now wearing the expression of a completely terrified individual. "I mean I always assumed that one day we would have children but I thought that would be years from now. You know after this whole 'Chosen One' thing calmed down and when Harry learned how to fold clothes properly."

Sirius swallowed a chuckle at her words. Despite the graveness of the situation he couldn't help but agree with her that his godson, despite his best attempts at trying to teach him, couldn't fold a piece of clothing to save his life.

"I'm just so fucking scared that he's going to be upset about this," Ginny admitted in a voice that sounded as if it was on the verge of tears. "Like I said we've never even discussed it. What if he doesn't even want children? What if he thinks the whole idea is rubbish? I just had to talk to someone before I talk to him and you were the first person I thought of."

"He won't," Sirius shook his head.

"He might," Ginny replied sadly.

"What do you think about it?" Sirius asked in a calm voice. "You just said yourself that you weren't planning to have children so soon. How do you feel about it?"

"Scared," Ginny admitted. "I know that what Harry did was phenomenal and I don't mean to downplay that because I have never been so proud of someone in my life, but I am so worried that my children will be affected by it. I have this horrible fear that they will never live a normal life because of who their father is."

"They likely won't," Sirius agreed in a gentle voice. "But I've always found normal to be a bit boring."

"I don't want them to receive special treatment. I don't want them to go through life as if they are some kind of celebrity, getting away with whatever they want."

"Well you can't control how the world treats your children but you can control how you and Harry do," Sirius responded. "And Ginny honestly I think you two will make unbelievable parents."

"Yeah?" Ginny asked in a hopeful voice.

Sirius nodded. "Absolutely! I honestly don't know anyone who would be better for the job."

"Thanks Sirius," Ginny replied with a small smile.

"And Harry will be over the moon thrilled! I guarantee it!" Sirius beamed. "Though I would give him a few moments to process the information because when you first tell him he may just piss himself; I promise you though after that it'll be all joy."

Ginny smiled once more. "My children will be lucky to have you in their life."

Sirius felt a surge of happiness rush through him as the reality hit him that Harry and Ginny were actually having a baby.

"I'm blessed to be a part of theirs."


	4. James

James Sirius Potter was crying; an event that was a rare occurrence in the Potter household.

James was twelve years old and he could clearly remember the last time he had really cried being nearly eight months prior. He wasn't like Albus who cried whenever he got into trouble, nor was he like Lily who was sometimes so emotional that she would cry even when she was happy, or worse yet when there was nothing to cry about.

James was different.

He was the oldest, his parents first born, and as a result of this it was often expected of him to be more mature, to set an example for his siblings. Although this was expected of him, James more often than not fell short in this aspect.

For as long as he could remember, he had heard every adult in his life compare him to his Uncle Sirius, his grandfather, and his father. He was mischievous, always looking for an adventure, and never the one to turn down an opportunity to have some fun, regardless of the trouble it got him into.

As the oldest he was also the most aware. He knew at an early age who his father was. He knew that his father's actions had literally saved the wizarding world. He knew that because of that people knew who he was, people who otherwise would have never even known his name. He knew that people judged him for his actions and that they watched him. People he had never met celebrated his successes but they also watched his every move just waiting for him to make a mistake. And it was all because of the family he was born into, not because of anything he had ever done.

Most of the time he didn't mind it; he was used to it. It had become so normal for people to stare at him when he was out in public. It was common for people to go out of their way to do nice things for his parents. Once when he was eight a man had offered to carry his mum's bags all over London for her.

James tried not to let it bother him when random people knew more about him than he knew about himself, but it was always a little unnerving when someone went out of their way to mention his favorite Quidditch team in conversation. It was also irritating to constantly wonder if people really, truly liked him or if they just wanted to be his friend because of who his father was.

James had made it a point as he grew older to force himself not to care about what anyone else thought. He was his own person and he could hardly help that his father had been the Chosen One. James couldn't change who he was because of it and he didn't want to. He liked who he was and though he often found himself in trouble for it, he could often talk himself out of that trouble too…which was why he was often told he was a lot like his Uncle Sirius.

This time however, he had gone way too far.

It had started out innocently enough. A few of his friends were going into muggle London for the afternoon. Despite the fact that they all had top notch brooms, they were spending their summer absolutely obsessing over a muggle pastime called skateboarding.

James had begged his parents for weeks now for the money to buy a skateboard of his own but his mum had flat out refused. She was completely convinced that he would break his neck and despite his dad reminding her that bones could easily be fixed, she stood her ground.

James wasn't sure what made him to do it. He supposed it was the thrill of the whole idea at first or the fact that Henry Boghs dared him and he couldn't back down from a dare, or his foolish notion that it was impossible for him to get caught. If he was honest with himself though it went back to his dad, it always did, and the fact that he wanted to prove to himself on some level that he could do what he wanted despite what his last name was.

The words, "Accio skateboard," had slipped out of his mouth so easily, almost as easily as the skateboard had glided through the store and out the front door directly into his hands.

"I told you I'd get away with it," James said to Henry the moment he noticed that the store keeper hadn't even batted an eyelash in their direction.

He had spoken too soon though.

Seconds later James felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he looked directly into the face of a muggle police man.

Unlike some kids who grew up in the wizarding world, James knew all about the muggle world and he knew that the police man was the last person he wanted to see.

Henry and his two other friends ran away almost immediately. James, on the other hand, had no such luck.

He was taken into the store and made to apologize and return the skateboard.

James was hopeful that once he apologized all would be well and he would be free to go he couldn't have been more wrong though.

The police man recognized him from seeing him around downtown London with his dad. As if that wasn't unfortunate enough, he had just seen his dad at a diner a block away having lunch and took it upon himself to walk James over there, explain the situation, and hand him over to his father.

James would have rather gone to jail.

There were very few times in his life that he had seen his father truly angry and he had never seen him angry with him. His mum was the one who got angry. She was the one who scolded, yelled when she had to, and would think nothing of delivering a spanking if and when it was earned. His father was different. His father rarely scolded, never yelled, and under no circumstances doled out spankings.

Until today that was.

His father had been so angry that he had immediately walked James down a back alley, grabbed ahold of his arm, and apparated him home without any warning at all.

With a firm grip on the back of his neck, his father had led him into the house without saying a single word. He had walked James up to his room and without even giving him a chance to explain, had delivered the worst spanking James had ever received. Now James was standing in front of the man concentrating solely on the carpeted floor of his room.

He couldn't bring himself to look at his dad. He had never meant to make him angry or push him far enough to make him punish him.

And now James was crying. He wasn't sobbing as he was sure Albus would have been or crying loudly enough for the whole house to hear like Lily would have. He was staring at his feet, the tears pouring quietly from his eyes as his shoulders shook.

His throat was burning more and more with every tear that he shed. His nose was running, his eyes were burning with tears, and his bum felt as though someone had set it on fire.

Without uttering so much as a single word, Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around James, pulling him into a hug.

Harry knew he had been hard on his oldest son and he expected the boy to stand rigid, absolutely refusing to show any emotion towards Harry at all, so he was pleasantly surprised when James' body instantly relaxed into his father's.

Harry was absolutely sick with himself. He never wanted to be the disciplinarian when it came to his children. Of course on occasion he had to be, but never to this degree. His hand was tingling and his heart was practically beating out of his chest. He hated every second of spanking his son and instantly felt guilty for putting Sirius in the same position so many times.

James sobbed hard into Harry's chest, causing a wet spot to immediately form on his father's white work shirt.

He wanted to apologize. To try and explain why he had been so dumb, but he couldn't find his voice.

Harry was silent as he let James cry it out. He knew that they had to talk, that there was a discussion that simply could not be put off but he also knew his son well enough to know that James had to be ready to talk and if he wasn't, Harry might as well strike up a conversation with the chair he was sitting in as he would likely get more of a response from it.

Gently Harry rubbed his son's back as he softly whispered to him reassuring him to calm down.

Several long moments later, Harry heard James sniff loudly and then clear his throat.

"I'm so stupid."

"Not in the least," Harry replied gently.

James nodded into his father's shirt. "If you knew why I did it…" his words trailed off.

"And why did you?"

James sighed, his breath coming out hitched, but he remained silent.

"You're no longer in trouble with me," Harry reassured the child in his arms. "You were punished and I promise you that no matter what you tell me, you won't be punished any further."

"I wanted to prove I could."

Harry made a confused face at these words despite the fact that his son could not see it. "Come again?"

"It's like I can never mess up bad because of who you are and people are always watching me. I wanted to prove to myself that it didn't matter…that I could do it."

Harry cringed at his son's words.

Slowly and gently he pulled James away from him. He cupped the boys chin in his hand and gently forced him to look directly at him.

"Who I am does not define who you are."

James shrugged.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I want you to really remember that. I don't ever want you to feel that you have to prove something because of what I did. I know that sometimes it may not seem that way but you are allowed to be your own person James. You are allowed to make mistakes and you are allowed to grow up without worrying about what the rest of the world thinks about it."

James thought these words over before he nodded in agreement.

"That being said you were absolutely in the wrong today but you know that don't you?"

Another nod. A miserable nod.

"Stealing is never okay," Harry said in a voice that he hoped was coming across as much sterner than it felt to him. "And I know you know better than to do it."

"I'm really sorry dad," James replied.

His tears had stopped several moments prior but Harry was sure he saw them preparing to start once more as James apologized.

"I know you are," Harry assured him. "And I know that in the future it will never happen again."

"Never," James promised.

Harry nodded. He knew that he would never have to repeat this lesson with James. If there was one way that the boy differed from his father it was the fact that James never got in trouble for the same thing twice.

"Now I want to apologize to you."

James gave his father a confused look. "Why? I was the one who acted like a total prat."

"And I was the one who hauled you home, up to your room, and over my knee without ever giving you the chance to explain yourself," Harry replied causing James to blush at the words. "I should have given you that opportunity and I am truly sorry I didn't. I hope there is never another incident where I have to punish you in this manner but if there is I absolutely promise to you that I will not make the same mistake."

James nodded. "I forgive you dad."

In all honesty James knew that even if he had been given the chance to explain there was no explanation that would have saved his bum.

"Thank you," Harry replied in a sincere voice. "I'm going to stay home this afternoon and get some paperwork done, so why don't you rest for a bit before your mum is home with the kids?"

James first reaction was to argue that he was too old to be taking naps but before the words could exit his mouth he found himself fighting a yawn.

"Ah I see you agree," Harry said with a wink.

Harry stood up, pulling the blankets down so that James could climb under them. Once the boy was lying down, Harry tucked him in and leaning down placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I had to punish you today," Harry said in a serious voice. "And I want you to know that I thoroughly hated every moment of it."

"I'm sorry I did something that made you," James replied.

"Forgiven," Harry smiled kissing his son's forehead once more.


	5. Albus

"What on earth was he thinking?"

Ginny looked up at him, giving a shrug in reply.

"He very obviously wasn't thinking at all!" He thundered answering his own question. "I have half a mind to go to Hogwarts myself and-"

"And embarrass him and yourself?" Ginny supplied. "It's a waste of time. He's being suspended, he'll be here and then it can be dealt with in the privacy of our own home."

Harry didn't acknowledge her words, choosing instead to continue his rant.

"If he thinks he is going to come home for three days and sleep his punishment away he is sorely mistaken! He's going to be doing chores and helping you around the house, when he's not keeping up with his schoolwork that is."

Ginny nodded in agreement with these words.

She was quite shocked that she wasn't just as angry as her husband was. When the news was first delivered to them she had been shocked and then angry, now her body was backtracking back to the taken aback feeling.

If it had been James she wouldn't have been dazed at all. Even news that Lily was suspended wouldn't have stunned her much. Actually if it had been either of them she would have been more shocked at the fact that they managed to get caught. She was well aware that both her oldest and her youngest had mastered the fine art of sneaking around and getting away with practically murder. Albus though…this shocked her.

"Imagine being suspended in your fourth year! Even Fred and George never managed that!"

"Don't you think that perhaps there may be more to this story?" Ginny asked in a gentle voice. "After all he's never been much of a trouble maker or one to break the rules that often. This just seems so unusual for him."

Harry raised an eyebrow at these words, a concerned look taking over his face for just a moment.

"Don't do that Gin."

"Don't do what?" Ginny asked in a befuddled voice.

"Don't go soft over this and make me out to be the mean one. I know its unusual behavior for him, but that doesn't change the fact that he was caught intoxicated at school."

"I'm not going soft," Ginny replied in a defensive voice. "But I do think you are getting too worked up. If you would just calm down for a moment and really think about what is going on you would realize that the pieces just don't fit together."

"He was drunk," Harry stated in an annoyed voice.

"I don't care. I know my son and I know that he wouldn't do that."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by the fire place roaring to life.

Albus appeared, stepping into his living room with a tear stained face.

"Dad I-"

"To your room," Harry cut his son off in a stern voice. "I'll be up in a moment."

Albus' face fell at these words. He looked as though his entire world had just fallen around him. "Can't I at least explain to you first?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

Albus turned to Ginny. "Mum I-"

"Listen to your father Love," Ginny cut him off in a gentle voice.

The tears started falling down the young boys face once more as he walked past his parents and towards the staircase in the hallway.

Ginny was silent as she heard him walk up the stairs and the moment she heard his bedroom door close she gave her husband a pointed look.

"What?" Harry asked in an offended voice.

"Don't what me! Did you see his face? That is not the face of a guilty child," Ginny shook her head. "I am telling you, there is more to this story. You had better go up there with the intent to talk to him and not just punish him."

"Gin we can't go easier on him because this is rare behavior. If this were James you would be telling me to take him over my knee and-"

"If this were James I'd bet everything in our vault that he intentionally drank firewhisky with his friends until the sun came up, but this isn't James we're talking about here!"

Ginny was fighting hard to keep her voice at an even tone. The last thing she wanted was for Albus to overhear their every word. She didn't need her thirteen year old to think that his father was against him. She knew that if Harry would stop and think about the facts that he would see what she was trying to tell him. The problem was he was letting his anger control his brain.

"Look I know you're angry," Ginny continued in a much gentler voice. "And if you go up there and talk to him and he tells you that he was drinking freely and without any regard to the rules than by all means punish him…hell I think we should punish him every night this week. But don't just walk in there ready to dole out a spanking. The whole story needs to be heard first."

Ginny saw her husband's face relax at these words. It was a comforting thought to think that she may have finally gotten through to him.

"He knows better than to drink," Harry muttered softly.

"He certainly does which is why I am having a hard time with this."

"What if he won't talk? I know he just asked to explain but what if he's angry that I wouldn't allow him too and now he refuses?"

Ginny smiled softly as she heard the vulnerability in Harry's voice. "I'm sure you'll know what to say. If you think back far enough I'm sure you can remember a time or two when you refused to explain yourself to Sirius."

"Perhaps a time or two," Harry replied softly with a nod.

"And I am sure he knew how to make you open up just as you'll know with Albus."

* * *

Harry knocked gently on his son's bedroom door.

The only response he got was the sound of soft sobs on the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed the door open to find Albus face down on his bed, crying into his pillow.

Harry crossed the room and just as his godfather had so many times in his youth he grabbed a hold of Albus' desk chair and swung it around to face the bed before depositing himself into it.

"Downstairs you wanted to explain things to me and I didn't give you that opportunity," Harry said in a voice that he hoped was the right mixture of both stern and gentle. "If you'd like to explain things now I am willing to listen to you."

Albus shrugged at these words, refusing to move so much as an inch.

"I'm sure there is more to the story than what your mum and I were told," Harry tried.

Another silent shrug.

Harry was starting to lose his patience. He had come to the realization that Ginny, as usual, was right. However, if Albus didn't start cooperating he wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle the situation at hand.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd sit up and talk to me about this," Harry said in an even voice. "I can't know your side of things unless you share it with me."

At these words Harry was met with complete silence and no movement at all.

He thought back to moments like this that he had experienced with his godfather when Harry was in the opposite positing of the one he was in now. He knew what Sirius would say to make Harry snap to attention, but he was hesitant to say it. After all, if it didn't work he'd still have to follow through and now that Ginny's words had sunken into his skull the last thing he wanted was for his actions to be hasty.

Harry cleared his throat. He only hoped that Albus was like him in this sense.

"You are thirteen years old," Harry said in a stern voice. "I had thought that possibly you were getting too old to be put over mine or your mother's knee but perhaps I was mistaken."

The moment the last syllable left Harry's mouth Albus quickly sat up shaking his head fiercely.

"Dad no, please."

The sight of his son's face nearly broke Harry's heart. He was a mess of tears with red eyes. He sighed as he held out his arms. How in the world did Sirius ever manage to always appear so stern and threatening? Harry had always found it hard to keep up that persona with James but with Albus it was a lost cause.

"Come here," Harry said in a soft voice.

Within seconds, Albus was off of his bed and in his father's arms, burying his face deep in Harry's shirt.

"I swear I didn't do it," Albus muttered through his tears.

"I want to believe you," Harry responded in a soft voice. "But you were quite intoxicated when you were caught. How in the world did that happen if you didn't do it?"

Albus shrugged.

"No," Harry said in a voice a bit firmer. "Don't resort back to that. If there is more to this story than I need to know it; I need to know what happened."

"I was just hanging out with my friends. I didn't know that the pumpkin juice had firewhisky in it. I swear I didn't. If I knew I never would have drank it."

"Did you tell Headmaster Mc-"

"No," Albus cut him off. "I'm not going to be a rat and say who it was."

Harry sighed deeply at these words.

He could certainly relate to his son. If put in his position he wouldn't want to rat on his friends either but then if they had tricked him into drinking and were letting him get into trouble for it…what kind of friends were they?

"They don't sound like very good friends to me Al," Harry said in a gentle voice.

"I'm not going to rat them out dad and if you have to punish me for that I understand, but it won't make me change my mind."

Harry's first instinct was to attempt to make his son tell him but the more he thought about it the more he could relate to Albus' feelings. After all, there had been many instances in his childhood where he refused to tell on Draco Malfoy despite the fact that he never could stand the boy.

"I'm not going to punish you for that."

"James said you would wallop me every night for a week," Albus admitted in a hoarse voice.

His tears had stopped falling only moments earlier and his throat was now burning in the aftermath.

"James has an overactive imagination."

"Everyone is going to find out," Albus said in a low voice. "It'll be embarrassing for you."

"Hey now," Harry said in a gentle voice as he gave the boy a soft shake. "You could never embarrass me."

Albus pulled away from his father's chest as he leaned back a bit and looked his dad in the eyes. "You aren't mad at me are you?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all," he answered honestly. "It's quite brave of you to protect your friends despite the fact that you are being punished at school for it."

"Yeah?" Albus asked in a skeptical voice.

"Absolutely," Harry nodded. "And you didn't know that you wouldn't be punished more for it at home…quite brave indeed."

Albus smiled a small smile at these words. "Thanks dad."

Harry returned the smile. "You're very welcome. Now why don't you rest a bit before lunch while I go explain all this to your mum okay?"

Albus nodded in agreement as he pulled away from his father and immediately crawled back onto his bed.

Harry pulled the blanket up around him before leaning down and placing a single kiss on his forehead.

"I love you very much," Harry said in a serious voice. "And I am quite proud that you are my son."

"I'm proud to be your son."


	6. Lily

My mum always says that the day I was born my dad cried tears of joy. She says that after two boys they had hoped to have a girl. Of course she always adds that they would have been just as happy with another boy, but I think that's just what parents have to say.

The entire wizarding world was excited about my being a girl. They were excited when James was born of course because he was the first…Al was really deprived in that sense. Of course some people, the really mental ones, went crazy when he was born. Dad said once that some old lady sat outside St. Mungo's for three whole days waiting for Al to be born. Overall though, both mine and James' birth got way more attention than his did. Luckily Al doesn't mind at all. When it comes to the three of us he dislikes the attention the most.

James doesn't really mind all of the attention or the crazy people except for when it gets him into trouble. He is really careless sometimes. He does things he knows he shouldn't and when it ends up in the Daily Prophet or in everyone's conversation, he gets mad about it.

Our parents have always raised us to be normal. We don't live in a palace. Despite the fact that we all know there is a mountain of gold in our vault at Gringotts, we don't get whatever we want handed to us. We all attend Hogwarts just like hundreds of other kids our ages and we don't get to do whatever we want. We've all gotten into our share of trouble. Mum and dad always make sure we know though that it was not because the media found out and it made the news. No, it happens because we messed up and there would always be consequences for that, regardless of the gossip of meddlesome little witches.

I've never really minded who I am or what it means. I've always figured that I have no control over what family I was born into or what my father did years before I was even born. The only thing I can control is how I chose to live my own life and I absolutely refuse to live it as if people are always watching me. I would go mental if I did.

I've gotten perfect grades since I started at Hogwarts. Not because people might find out about them but because it comes naturally to me. I can honestly say that I have never studied for a single exam. I started flying when I was much younger than most witches and that always came naturally to me as well.

I have a temper that is so intense that my brothers often call me the Dragon Lady because they say that they are surprised that fire doesn't shoot out of my mouth. Despite the fact that I can handle a broomstick with ease, I am actually quite clumsy and often trip over my own two feet. More than once, there has been a blurb in the trashy Witch Weekly magazine showing an embarrassing picture of me tripping and falling in public. I've learned to laugh it off because if I didn't I would cry more than I would smile and that is no way to live.

Regardless of the fact that I happen to be a good student, I also tend to have a bit of a wild side. I'm unlike Al and much more like James in that sense. I'm not afraid to sneak off to the Room of Requirement to partake in drinking some firewhisky, nor am I too timid to snog a boy every once in a while.

I try hard to make sure that when I do these things I am with people I trust and not someone who will sell the story for a few sickles and fifteen minutes of fame but at the same time I refuse to live my life constantly worrying about who I can and can't trust. The way I see it, if I can't trust you there is something wrong with you…not me.

I am proud to be my father's daughter despite the fact that it does make life a bit challenging. But then I'm Lily Luna Potter and I never back down from a challenge.


End file.
